


Only Child

by Seagoatink



Series: Calm of the Storm [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Family, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara asks Joker about Commander Shepard's mother, Captain Anne Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Child

Miranda informed Jacob of the possible location of his father in the Alpha Draconis system. Shepard took action immediately. While she did not completely trust Cerberus, she offered some faith to the two other humans aboard the ship and took them with her on missions from time to time. Now it made the most sense as this involved Jacob’s father and Miranda was the one he had trusted with his curiosity years ago. 

They shuttled to the surface leaving everyone else to do as they pleased for the most part. Liara however had important business to discuss with Joker. She strode to the pilot’s seat on a mission of her own.

“Look, Liara, I get this feeling that you have something to say,” Joker said as he swiveled his chair around to face her. Her shadow had cast over him for the past few minutes. He would have commented on her odd behavior sooner if he had not been busy keeping Shepard and the away team up to date for as long as he could. The signal faded out pretty fast though, and he lost the transmission.

The asari woman stuttered on her own silence. With a huff, she crossed her arms. “I don’t have much time here on the Normandy, I told the commander that I needed access to some medical records…”

“I’m no psychic but you’re probably about to call yourself out on a white lie.”

EDI projected her voice through the intercom system, “Dr. T’soni has been trying to make contact with Captain Anne Shepard following the commander’s revival, but has had little luck making any connection.”

Had Joker grown up with a little more calcium, or say, no Brittle Bone Disease, he would have stood up, shocked and surprised. “You’re trying to contact the commander’s mother. I know you were holed up in Med Bay for the majority of your stay last time, Liara, but surely you can’t be serious.” 

Liara’s forehead wrinkled up as she tilted her head to the side. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other in attempt to hold her ground. “Is there something wrong with that?” She questioned. “I understand, after the event on Akuze the Captain would not be happy or understand why her daughter would work for Cerberus, but she does deserve to know her daughter is alive and well.”

The pilot threw his hands to the air. The chair swiveled yet again, but this time he faced the control board instead of his curious asari friend. Joker could not hold his silence though, and he turned back around to face Liara again. “Last time the commander’s mom came aboard,” he leaned forward in his chair with his eyebrows raised, “... Anne tried to commandeer the ship.”

Liara blinked rapidly, unsure she heard the pilot correctly. “Excuse me?”

“Look, I’ve met people with control issues, Commander Shepard for one. But her mother, Captain Anne Shepard? I can see where she gets it from actually… Hey, that’s not the point. Anne will literally find us to take over the ship and direct her daughter to the fucking Citadel. That woman’s maternal instincts never shut off. ‘Oh hey, baby Shepard is going down the stairs? NEVER AGAIN SMALL CHILD.’ Do you understand?” Joker huffed. “That woman is batshit crazy. Right up there with the Illusive Man actually...”

The cabin was silent for a few minutes before Liara turned around to return to her work. Now, she was completely unsure what to do with the newfound information on Anne Shepard.


End file.
